


The Adventures of Scarabée Rouge and Chat Noire

by jinxedfinch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Bug!Adrien, Chat!Marinettte, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, I have fallen into a hole, Kwami Swap, May have more miraculous wielders later, Reveal, Someone hand me a shovel, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedfinch/pseuds/jinxedfinch
Summary: A bunch of random oneshots that I had for this AU.





	1. The Beetle Blog

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably going to end up out of order and randomly updated so bare with me. Also HAPPY CANADA DAY!!!
> 
> Ps I have a Tumblr that I'll post costume designs and stuff on. (Also please feel free to draw how you envision Chat and Scarabée, but remember to @ me, I'd love to see it)  
> T: the-beetleblog

Marinette slid further into her seat as she let out an exasperated groan. She could feel her face heating up and tried to cover the redness with her hands.

Nino let out a soft chuckle from beside her. "It could be worse, you could have landed in Adrien's lap." Marinette grew redder at the thought, causing Nino's smug grin to grow. 

"You're not helping!" Marinette mumbled from behind her hands, earning another snicker from Nino. She moved her fingers to glare at him.

Alya turned around to face the pair. She gave them a strange look before shaking her head. "Have you two seen the newest Beetle Blog post?"

Nino rolled his eyes. "Who hasn't is the real question."

Marinette sat up, nodding. Her face starting to return to its normal colour. "You'd have to be living under a rock not to have seen it."

Alya smirked, proud that they were right. "Yeah, okay, but my latest post. What did you think?"

"That was the one about the Bubbler, right?" Adrien turned to face the conversation, shooting a quick concerned glance at Nino before turning to Alya, just as she nodded.

Yeah, since Scarabée Rouge and Chat Noire both took a while to show up I think that they were probably both at the party!" Alya was beaming, looking between the three of them.

Nino raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" He turned, Marinette sliding back to hade slightly under her desk, catching his attention.

Adrien nodded. "Couldn't they have been dealing with siblings once the adults disappeared?"

Alya thought about it. "I guess so, but they are definitely in their teens, they weren't taken by the bubbles," she pointed out.

Marinette sat up enough to see Alya and Adrien from her seat. "That's true, but A-Adrien's right." Said boy turned towards her, causing her face to heat up again. "T-They could have been dealing w-with younger siblings, or with p-pets."

Alya considered this, her head moving to tilt slightly. "Okay, but that would have known something was wrong and would have gotten there decently fast."

"Well, I don't really remember any of it so I have no opinion, but you have a point. They should have been there pretty quickly." Nino rested his head on his hands. 

Marinette sighed in defeat, she couldn't argue with that. If Nino hadn't ushered her into the party to give her the opportunity to give Adrien his present Chat Noire would have shown up at the scene earlier. Although Scarabée should have been their right from the start. It was still puzzling her why he didn't show up until after she was able to hide away and transform. Could Alya be right? Could Scarabée be - 

"Marinette?" Nino waved a hand in front of her face. "Hellooooo, earth to Mari!"

Marinette jerked her head up to notice that the majority of the class had already left the room, the others finishing packing up their stuff. "Sorry Nino, I must have zoned out."

"No kidding." Nino stood up and grabbed his stuff from on top of his desk. "We're eating lunch at your place right? Cause I didn't bring a lunch." 

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maman said she'd make some grilled cheese or something." She looked down quickly as she felt her small purse shift at her side, Plagg awakening at the mention of cheese.

"Awesome! Your maman is the best." Nino held out his arm to her and motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Marinette linked arms with her best friend and followed as he led the way to the Dupan-Chang bakery.


	2. First Meeting (P&M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Marinette meet for the first time. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chap it dedicated to Deme because they were the only one to comment on the first chapter.
> 
> ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy and as always you can find me on Tumblr!
> 
> t: the-beetleblog

Marinette threw herself into her desk chair, the momentum of her body pushing the chair back to collide with her desk. She was just able to catch herself as the chair leaned forward and winced at the noise. She managed out a quick "I'm okay!" directed at her parents. She sighed before turning to her desk, the semi-bare wall looking back at her. She had a few outfit designs and sketches hung up, but other than that it was a plain pink wall. 

She wanted to bash her head off the table in front of her. She was stuck in Chloe's class again. Would she ever escape that demon? Luckily she had Nino in her class, that was a definite plus. 

She placed her head down on her hands, looking over to towards her bed. Confusion crossed her face as she noticed a small black box sitting on her pillow. Had her parents got her a gift for back to school? That was unlikely considering they hadn't done that in the past, but it could be a possibility. She sat up and rolled towards her bed, picking up the small box she noticed brown patterns decorating the box. She smiled at the box, it was cute, maybe she could use the patterns in some of her clothing designs later. 

She carefully opened up the box and a bright light shot out of it, causing Marinette to topple backwards off her chair and scream. The light started to form a small black shape in the air, something similar to a cat. She scrambled back, backing into a wall in an attempt to get as far away as possible from the little... thing. 

It zipped around her room, exploring the very pink area. Marinette could her her parents scrambling up the stairs and watched at the black creature's ear twitched in recognition. It shot across the room to hide behind the curtains just in time for the trap door to open.

Sabine looked into her daughter's room and spotted the young girl backed into a corner, looking at her with wide eyes. "Honey? Are you okay?" She looked over to her daughter's bed, spotting the small box. "Oh, that's a cute ring dear." Sabine looked back to Marinette, who had calmed down slightly, but still looked shocked. "Were you playing one of your horror games dear?" 

Marinette gave a shaky nod as she watched her mother descend back down the trap door. So her parents clearly hadn't gotten whatever was inside the box for her. What did her mom say it was? A ring? She slowly crawled back over to her bed to look in the box. Sure enough, inside was a silver ring. She picked it up and placed it in her palm, examining it. 

Unknown to the oblivious girl the black cat-creature-thing floated over to her, looking over her shoulder at the ring. "Pretty neat huh?" Marinette shrinked and back from the creature, about to scream again. The black cat zipped forward to cover her mouth with its tiny paws. "Please don't scream again, you're going to give me a headache. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have any cheese would you?"

Marinette looked at the talking creature with wide eyes. "You, you can talk?" She mumbled out from behind its paws, which caused the cat to move them. "What are you?"

"Cheese first, questions later." He flew back slightly before rolling over to make it seem like he was laying down on his back in mid air.

"But..."

"Cheese. First."

Closing her fist around the ring, Marinette reluctantly stood up. She leaned on her bed for support, placed the ring back in the box, and maintained eye contact with the cat as she descended from her trap door. She successfully avoided her parents while she rooted through the fridge to find five different types of cheese. Marinette climbed back into her room, holding the different types of cheese in one hand she spotted the cat looking at some of her sketches she had hung up. "I didn't know what kind of cheese you would prefer so I grabbed a few different types for you." 

The cat flew over to Marinette, looking at all of the different types of cheeses. "Mmm." He bit into the bree he picked up.

"So, uh, what can I call you?" Marinette sat down on the floor, setting the plate down. She looked at the creature curiously. "What are you anyway?"

"You," he swallowed his piece of cheese and continued, "you can call me Plagg. I'm a kwami."

"A what?" Marinette tested the word on her tongue. "A kawamai?"

Plagg shook his head. "Nonononono, kw-am-ee. What are they teaching in schools these days? We are basically gods." He swallowed another piece of cheese and continued, "we are tied to a Miraculous." He gestured to the ring on the bed, prompting Marinette to go and grab it. "We give whoever is wearing the Miraculous powers if they say the magic words." 

Marinette sat back down next to the plate, ring in hand. "Magic words? That sounds too..." she trailed off, looking at the silver ring. She placed it on her finger, feeling the weight of it.

Plagg shrugged, shoving his face with another piece of cheese. "Yeah, if you say 'claws out' you will transform." His gaze was focused on his plate of cheese more than on the girl in front of him, so what happened next was out of his control.

Marinette held her hand out, giving the ring a confused look as she tested out how the words would feel in her mouth. "Claws..." As soon as she began to say it Plagg looked up panicked and unsuccessfully attempted to stop her from finishing the sentence. "...Out?" With that second word the world around Marinette began to spin with black, blue, and grey whipping around her. 

When the initial shock wore off Marinette looked around the room. "Plagg? Where did you go?" He gaze landed on her full length mirror and her jaw dropped. "What the..." She had fully changed outfits, her hair had switched styles, and were those ears!? A light blue ribbon held up half of her hair while the other half was let loose. Her shirt was now a leather top with a high collar and no sleeves. A blue ribbon held a silver bell to her neck that jingled slightly as she moved. Her arms were covered in a slightly see through grey mesh until elbow lengthen gloves started. A light blue belt separated the top and cheerleader type skirt. The same grey mesh that covered her arms also covered her legs until the knee high boots started. A black masked covered part of her face, and her eyes, oh man her eyes, the whites of her eyes were a light blue that seemed to match the blue in her costume, but the irises seemed to be relatively unchanged. What seemed to be a tail swished behind her, slashing the air with unease. 

"Plagg? Plagg come on out? Please? Where did you go?" Marinette continued to look around the room frantically, not seeing the small kwami anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!


	3. First Meeting CS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets her partner for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH!!!! I’m soo sorry this took so long!! Honestly idek why it did. But here you go, it here now.  
> As always you can find me on Tumblr (the-beetleblog) and I will post updates on chapter statuses. I do have dome really thought costume designs over there that I will probably redraw if you want to check that out.  
> NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

Marinette looked around the room one last time before deciding that Plagg was definitely not there. She was completely unrecognizable, and with no cat kwami to ask questions.

With a shrug, Marinette decided that she might as well get used to moving around in costume. She walked out to her balcony and noticed a silver pole with a blue paw print on it. Curiously, she tapped the symbol and the pole extended, pushing Marinette off of her balcony and onto the roof of the next building over. As soon as her feet hit the other roof top, the costumed hero dropped the pole and backed away from it.

“Nope! Not today! That is a recipe for disaster! Noooooo thank you!” She paced back and forth as her tail slashed at the air in growing panic. How was she supposed to change back? Where was Plagg? What if it was a myth that cats always landed on their feet? Her train of thought was cut off as she spotted a blur of red streaking across the skyline. Marinette moved closer to the edge of the building, squinting to see if she could spot the blur again.

A moment later the blur appeared again, slightly closer this time, disappearing almost as fast as it appeared. Marinette took a step back as she realized that the red blur was in fact a person. Marinette’s ears twitched as she heard something from behind her. She whipped around to see someone in a red suit holding her baton. He had messy blond hair, and green eyes that stood out against his red and black mask. A black triangle pattern on his chest that connected to two other triangles on his shoulders. The centre triangle went down to just above his waist and split into two diagonal lines that wrapped around his hips. A circular object was connected around his hips with a similar triangle pattern that was on his chest and earrings. Marinette was wide eyed, who was this person?

“This is so cool!” The boy tapped the blue paw print and the baton extended. “Woah!” He looked up to Marinette and gave a wave before going back to examining the pole.

Marinette stood back up as she realized she had automatically adopted a fighting stance. “Um, who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Adr...” He paused, looking up. “Hmm, as a superhero I guess I’ll need a superhero name...” The boy pondered this for a while. “How about Scarabée Rouge, yeah I like that.” He stooped into a bow. “I’m Scarabée Rouge, pleasure to meet you.” He stood back up. “I assume that you’re the other hero that my kwami mentioned, what are you going to call yourself? Chat Noire?”

Marinette took a second to take this in. She had a partner? Superhero? She guessed that if she hadn’t said those magic words Plagg would have had more information for her, like how to transform back.

“Hello? Crazy cat lady? Anyone there?” Scarabée waved his hand in front of her face.

“Sorry.” Marinette shook her head to clear it. “Chat Noire has a ring to it, and it’s quite on the nose. Um, sorry but by chance has your Kwami mentioned how to detransform?”

Scarabée handed back her baton. “Not really, I was a bit excited.” He smiled sheepishly. “But she did mention that we each have a special ability that will start a countdown to transform back.”

Marinette sighed, relieved. “What is it?”

“Well it’s different for both of us.” The red clad hero sat down on the rooftop. “Mine is to create a ‘lucky’ object and it will guarantee a win.” He looked up at Marinette. “My kwami mentioned something about yours being called ‘cataclysm’.” He beamed. “Get it? Cat-aclysm? It’s a pun.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yeah I caught that. So any idea what it does?” She sat down next to him as he shrugged.

“No idea, I was a little excited to become a superhero.” His smile morphed into a sheepish one. “Sorry.”

“Well then I guess there is only one way to find out.” She looked around. “Maybe we should go a bit farther away from civilization. We have no idea what will happen.”

Scarabée nodded and stood up, he held out his had for Marinette to take. “Shall we, Purr-incess?” He smirked.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but took his offered hand and pulled herself onto her feet. “Thanks.” She dusted herself off. “You know, I haven’t really figured out this whole thing yet, like at all. I’ve only had my miraculous for a good half hour at this point, maybe.” The cat hero scuffed a shoe against the ground awkwardly.

“Oh, me too.” Scarabée smiled widely, “I dumped out my bag earlier today and found a box with these earrings in it,” he pushed his blond hair back to show off red earrings with a similar black pattern on them as his costume. “I had to convince the Nat- my dad’s assistant- to let me get my ears pierced earlier today, boy was that an argument i would have rather not have had.” He sighed. “Sorry, I’m rambling aren’t I? Your baton extended when i pressed this.” He pointed to the blue paw print on the side. “Maybe you can use it to launch yourself from building to building? Besides, don’t cats always land on their feet?” The blond boy in red winked as he threw his yo-yo and sailed across to the building next to them. “You coming?”

Marinette looked at the gap between the buildings uncertainly. Maybe cats did always land on their feet. She took a deep breath and a few steps backwards. The girl looked at the baton to make sure that her thumb was hovering over the correct spot before looking back up to Scarabée. She held her breath as she ran directly towards the gap. She could hear yelling as she neared the edge of the building. Marinette leaped as she pressed her thumb down to the cold metal. The baton extended and gave her the extra push to make it across. She felt the landing throughout her entire body, the impact causing her to stumble into the red hero’s arms. 

“Heh, guess you’re really falling for me huh?” Scarabée smirked down at Marinette, causing her to push him away.

“You wish, the only thing happening here is you bugging me.” Marinette could feel her ears twitch in annoyance. “Thanks for the save though.” 

Scarabée raised a brow, “Oh I see how it is then,” his smile grew as he took a step towards Marinette. “Race ya!” With a laugh and a blink of an eye the bug themed hero bolted across the rooftop, using his yo-yo to gracefully swing from building to building. 

“Shit,” Marinette started to run after him, her earlier fears gone from her mind. “Hey! No fair!” She laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to draw fanart or talk about this on tumblr please tag me, I’d love to see and hear what you all think. My Tumblr username is the-beetleblog so please check that out for more bonus stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you'll be able to wait for the next short! Love ya!


End file.
